domia_abr_wyrdafandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan
Appearances *A7-M1 *Dak'on Agapoui *O'kar A'ko *Akure *AR-G0 *Arankau *Darth Arctis *Darth Arkous *Aurenia *Avax *Halaib Aweti *Azarea Balawii *Balko *Darth Baras *Reiyo Barnes *Weklae Baso *Cassandra Bellana *Lana Beniko *Arribid Bensen *Moga Berganto *Jos Beroya *Valk Beroya *Shol Bestros *Biabru *Antar Bintaghr *Blaster *Blizz *BO-55 *Boruush *Bowdaar *Brin *Brolok *Broonmark *Bulo *Fez Burba *Burr *C2-D4 *C2-N2 (Barsen'thor) *C2-N2 (Hero of Tython) *Jicoln Cadera *Torian Cadera *Deron Cadoruso *Cara *Lara Cordan *Camrov *Kira Carsen *Tharan Cedrax *Chrone *Coratanni *Nol Corovani *Laiurea Crafyt *Dakarus Cridmeen *Robay Csoalka *D0-M9 *D2-0A *Athleenia Dannuz *Seoath Daotyl *Tari Darkspanner *Rian Darok *Dastid *Deddo *Deshy *Dhuramav *Donovarr *Orgus Din *Risha Drayen *Kaliyo Djannis *Elara Dorne *Nok Drayen *Talos Drellik *Desiraye Dusat *Salth Dysar *Kanner Elysar *Bodakus Emol *Rayche Emperva *Hak Eraag *Eraana *Arven Ershall *Fa'ann *Farseam *Onna Ferran *Qyzen Fess *First Grand Protector *Gaden-Ko *Garblaque *Garblaque's astromech droid *Elin Garza *Gaurick's mufti *Gaurick's mufti's son *Geiz *Gnost-Dural *Gorima *Gorna *Gorro *Travecao Govan *Nadia Grell *Arlo Grennen *Grumm *Mezel Grumpken *Geons Harson *Hethna *HK-47 *HK-51 *Holiday *Tulak Hord *Vector Hyllus *Inkari *Felix Iresso *Iven *Ivress *Jakarro *Jav *Jenarian *Shara Jenn *Jheeg *Biguh Johs *Aric Jorgan *Era Jung *Jwizzix'Xthor *Marko Ka *Kantale *Kareena *Bluuto Karlabasy *Kavork *Kaya *Kelvi *Kendruh *Vaor Khazlan *Archiban Frodrick Kimble *Harridax Kirill *Korussk *Ardun Kothe *Morran Kovoe *Krel *Krigg *Exar Kun *Incki Kunzler *Kurse *Gromm Kyral *Halsta Labiqon *Larvon *Lex *Lina *Lokaibus *Eckard Lokin *Lumo *M1-4X *Madreeg ` *Mak'eef *Mako *Frod Makora *Malaphar *Jace Malcom *Darth Malgus *Mandalore the Lesser *Mandalore the Vindicated *Blacaa Maralt *Dael Margok *Ralen Margok *Crysta Markon *Thera Markon *Darth Marr *Angol Martilla *Bez Martilla *Derrus Martilla *Marvon *Masha *Droaitas Mastowsh *Milenec *Minister of Intelligence *Mochiri *Mokan *Raygus Mol *Montrose *Shisha Mor *Tilian Moravai *Terrak Morrhage *Elloise Moru *Ren Moru *Mother Machine *Reku Moz *Freedon Nadd *Suudaa Nem'ro *Noray *Notka *Kutri O'a *Obai *Olia *Torrig Omal *Canderous Ordo *Orton *Yuon Par *Parisa *Delakroi Paroeidag *Juars Parrka *Bestul Pelizmo *Pierce *Valion Pyron *Qaraah *Daegots Quaslk *Malavai Quinn *Marka Ragnos *Arkos Rakton *Custo Ramak *Dace Ran *Jaygon Rannis *Rarrook *Darth Ravage *Ray'en *Red Blade *Remilok *Tyfor Renadal *Gault Rennow *Revai *Revan *Andronikos Revel *Demas Reyalmid *Harlow Ricks *Corso Riggs *Rnthmyr *Fideltin Rusk *Ruugar *Sabri *Naga Sadow *Sager *Sam *Leontyne Saresh *SCORPIO *Scourge *Jun Seros *Servant One *Satele Shan *Theron Shan *Caffi Shish *The Shroud *Shroud SF-13 *Viril Shu *Viril Shu's daughter *Sith Emperor *Skadge *Ajen Smuckles *Diu Sofla *Sorven *Akaavi Spar *Steel-Eye *Straden *Stroh *Suutrar *T3-G2 *T7-O1 *Engdo Taliav *Tarsten *Harron Tavus *Raina Temple *Teraah *Darth Thanaton *Calman Thatch *Djeon Thilloch *Sano Thrica *Beryl Thorne *Tibor *Tomota *Torque *Joal Torviss *Mak Torvu *Xarovit Tovar *Marcus Trant *Matta Tremayne *Tso *Languss Tuno *Ty'oper *Udanara *Unidentified admiral *Unidentified anthropologist *Unidentified chess piece collector *Unidentified Corellian Run Scoundrel *Unidentified Nautolan musician *Unidentified Tandankin governor *Unidentified Zaadja ambassador *Woir Ur'naght *Ushanna *Khem Val *Varn *Veijel *Vette *Jerwo Vhob *Viidu *Tanno Vik *Hylo Visz *Shae Vizla *Vodd *Zenna Vont *Darth Vowrawn *Mogg Wacho *Korrick Wain *Jem Waulse *Charoal Wieloag *Jaesa Willsaam *Xivhkalrainik *Speran Yagvon *Yuun *Darth Zash *Ashara Zavros *Edrinu Zaya *Zenith *Zeskogo *Ngani Zho *Ziril *Zunor *Kai Zykken |creatures= *Acklay *Barbed ginx *Bird **Orobird *Exoboar **Deshy **Dinner **Duke **Grappa **Jwizzix'Xthor **Little Pirate **Mu Na Ya **Nerf **North **Precious **Scrapp **Sparky **Spike **Tank **Tenebro **The Boss **Voguz *Fish *Grophet **Breck **Straugh **Wudd *Gundark *Humbaba *Invertebrate **Stink-fly *Jurgoran **''Yustapir Kyramud'' *Kell dragon **She Who Greedily Devours *Kowakian monkey-lizard *K'lor'slug **''Adeen Edeemir'' *Klatooine paddy frog *Krak'jya **''Dralne be te Oya'karir'' *Lurker **''Pirun Ut'' *Mantellian flutterplume **Pearl *Mawvorr *Quoorian marshsucker *Rancor **''Cerar Be Kyr'am'' *Reptile **Skar'kla **Tonitran ***''Hodayc Sur'haai'' *Shaclaw *Sithspawn **Terentatek **Underlurker *Ssorokk *Stoneray *Wampa **Jungle wampa ***''Kyramla Gemas'rugam'' *Wolf *Womp rat |droids= *AL-5 Assault Droid *Assassin droid **HK-series assassin droid *Astromech droid **T7-series astromech droid *Battle droid *Factotum droid **2V-series factotum droid ***2V-R8 **C2-series factotum droid ***C2-N2 *Medical droid *Mining droid **EX-49 Mining Droid *Protocol droid *S4-E Support Droid *Station Guardian Two *Translator droid |events= *Great Sith War **Battle of Yavin 4 *Great Galactic War **Minos Cluster Campaign **First Battle of Bothawui **Battle of Alderaan **Blockade of the Hydian Way *Syndicate Wars *Crusader's schism *Mission to Ando Prime *SpecForce Incident *Great Hunt **Great Hunt (c. 3653 BBY) **Great Hunt (c. 3643 BBY) *Ravager Raids *Nyemari civil war *War between Garos 4 and Sundari **Sundari-Garos Accord *Katchan uprising *Galactic War **Battle in the New Cov ice field **Battle of the Maelstrom **Battle of the Foundry **Rakton campaign **Battle of Corellia **Dromund Kaas operation **Battle of Ilum **Conquest of Makeb **Assault on Tython **Korriban Incursion **Operation on Manaan **Raid on Rakata Prime **Battle of Rishi **Celanon campaign **Battle of Yavin 4 |locations= *The galaxy *Alortha *Alzar *Ando Prime *Balmorra *Bothawui *Carida **Carida Corsairs' base *Carratos *Celanon *Cha Raaba system *Corellian Run *Core Worlds **Alderaan ***Unidentified Alderaanian forest estate **Corellian sector ***Corellia **Coruscant **Ferrhast **Phorliss **Rimma **Skako *CZ-83 *CZ-198 *Denon *Durace *Fakir *Feris *Fradian system *Garos IV *Glee Anselm *Had Abbadon *Hosko *House of Tion tomb *Hydian Way *Iope **Knurled Highlands *Ilum *Klemark **Fort Klemark *Knores *Korriban *Makeb *Manaan **Genetics Laboratory G-1 **Mercantile Plaza *Mechis III *Merisee **Meriso *Nar Shaddaa **Shadow Town *New Cov *New Drev'starn *Onderon *Orleon *Outer Rim Territories **Abrion sector ***Molavar ***Rishi system ****Rish ****Rishi *****Coratanni Town ******Toe-Chop's Tapcaf *****Horizon Island ******Gorge Hollow River Pass ******Raider's Cove *******Bootlegger's Market *******City Warehouse Docking Sector *******South Beach Boardwalk ********Blaster's Path *******Tech Row *******Trader's Causeway *******West Town ******Skyline Falls *******Skyline Falls Camp ******Skyline River Pass ******Western Jungle Expanse *****Razorback Island ******Bunker 1-Z7 ******Bunker 2-T5 *****Sky Ridge Island ******Revanite Valley Stronghold ******Rishii village ******Sky Ridge Loch ******Sky Ridge Vale *******Devouring Cavern ******South Ridge Beach ******South Ridge Pass ******Western Ridge Sea Cliffs *****Slave Island ******Lost Beach ******South Beach Landing *****Tracyn Island ****Rishi moon **Agamar ***Unidentified Agamarian farming community **Belsavis ***Belsavis prison **Choah Belt **Dodz **Dromund Kaas ***Kaas City ****Heritage Museum ***Lair of the Ghost **Elshandruu Pica **Felucia **Gargon **Gaurick **Geonosis **Gordian Reach ***Yavin system ****Yavin Prime *****Yavin 4 ******Architect's Hollow ******Altar of the Fallen ******Coalition Command Post ******Emperor's sanctuary ******Imperial Alcove Camp ******Imperial Guard Academy ******Massassi village ******Prowler's Trail *******Imperial Forward Camp ******Republic Alcove Camp ******Temple of Sacrifice ******The Breaking ******Verdant Swamp *******Republic Forward Camp ****Yavin Station **Gorgaria system **Gree Enclave **Hoth **Kashoon **Katchan **Klatooine ***Klatooine paddy-frog plantation **Kowak **Lijuter **Maelstrom Prison **Minos Cluster **Murkhana **Nyemari **Oricon **Qalydon ***Unidentified Qalydon mountain **Repea **Rhuvia system **Shalyvane **Spawn Nebula **Tandankin **Taris **Tion Cluster ***Tion Cluster waste-sorting space station **Toola **Trif ***World Below **Tunyok **Vasch **Voss **Zaadja **Ziost *Perlemian Trade Route *Port Nowhere *Quesh *Quooria *Radnor *Rakata Prime **Temple of the Ancients *Rishi Maze *Rodia **Wesessa Sea *Ruul *Sarkhai *Slavering Arenas *Sundari *Taloraan *Tar Morden *Tensor IV *Tholoth *Tibrin *Tython **Jedi Temple *Vandelhelm *Yanibar |organizations= *Admiral *Aratech Repulsor Company *Army *Assassin *Automata Galactica *Bartender *Botanist *Bounty hunter *Burba Labs *Captain *Carida Corsairs *Chevin Conglomerate *Chief *Con artist *Corellian Run Scoundrels *Czerka Corporation *Death's Claw *Esh-kha neo-Savants *Exchange *First Mate *Fleet *Galactic Republic **Coruscant Security Force **Galactic Senate **Republic Military ***Republic Army ****Republic Special Forces Division *****Eclipse Squad *****Havoc Squad ****Republic trooper ****Viridian Squad ***Republic Navy ***Supreme Commander **Republic Strategic Information Service **Supreme Chancellor *Galactic Solutions Industries *Gambler *General *Goa-Ato *Grand Champion of the Great Hunt *Grand Protector of the Rodians *Gunner *High Minister *House of Tion *Howling Tempest Gang *Hylo Visz's smuggling contingent *Hutt Cartel *Interpreter *Jal Shey *Jedi Order **Barsen'thor **Grand Master **Jedi **Jedi Battlemaster **Jedi Consular **Jedi High Council **Jedi Knight **Jedi Master **Padawan *Kanawyn Syndicate *Katchan government *Kuat Drive Yards *Lieutenant *Major *Mandalorians **Mandalore **Shae Vizla's clan *MCS *Medic *Mercenary *Militia *Mufti *New Rift Alliance *Nova Blades *Order of Revan **Infinite Army **Lance Squadron **Shield Squadron **Sword Squadron *Order of Shasa *Pirate *Rath Cartel *Ravagers *Red Hulls *Red Meteor Consortium *Refugee *Renadal Consulting *Rheshalva Interstellar Armaments *Scientist **Seismologist **Sentientologist *Seneschal *Sergeant *Shaman *Sith Empire **Children of the Emperor **Dark Council **Emperor **Emperor's Hand ***Servant **Emperor's Wrath **Imperial Guard **Imperial Intelligence ***Imperial Agent ***Keeper ***Minister of Intelligence ***Watcher **Imperial Military ***Imperial Army ****Imperial soldier **Imperial Reclamation Service **Moff **Sith Intelligence ***Sith Intelligence Minister **Sith Order ***Darth ***Sith ***Sith Inquisitor ***Sith Lord ***Sith Warrior **Spheres of Influence *Slaver *Slayers Three *Slicer *Smuggler *Soldier *Spawnhunter Division *Spy *Star Cabal *Supreme Hunter *Three *Tonvarr Pirates *Training commandant *Unidentified cantina band *Unidentified Drall information tech megacorp *Unidentified pharmaceutical company *Unidentified small-time droid manufacturer *Vandelhelm Combine *Vectron *Vodran pirate crew *Voss Mystics *Wain Prospecting *White Maw *Zeison Sha |species= *Abyssin *Advozse *Alzarian *Anomid *Arcona *Bith *Bothan *Cathar *Chagrian *Chevin *Chiss *Cyborg *Dashade *Devaronian *Drall *Duros *Em'liy *Esh-kha *Evocii *Ewok *Gamorrean *Gand *Gank *Gen'Dai *Gorax *Gormak *Gran *Gree *Houk *Human **Kuati *Hutt *Ishi Tib *Jawa *Joiner *Kaleesh *Kel Dor *Kubaz *Miraluka *Mirialan *Mon Calamari *Mrlssi *Nautolan *Nikto **Kadas'sa'Nikto **Kajain'sa'Nikto *Nyemarian *Ortolan *Rakata *Rakghoul *Rattataki *Rishii *Rodian *Sarkhai *Sith **Massassi *Sullustan *Talz *Togruta *Trandoshan *Tusken Raider *Twi'lek **Rutian *Ugnaught *Umbaran *Verpine *Vodran *Weequay *Whiphid *Wookiee *Zabrak |vehicles= *''Aggressor'' *[[BT-7 Thunderclap|BT-7 Thunderclap]] **[[Havoc Squad's BT-7 Thunderclap|Havoc Squad's BT-7 Thunderclap]] *Colony ship *Corvette **''Thranta''-class corvette *Cruiser **Mandalorian cruiser **''Valor''-class cruiser ***''Dauntless'' *''D5-Mantis'' Patrol Craft **[[Hunter's D5-Mantis Patrol Craft|Hunter 's D5-Mantis Patrol Craft]] *''Defender''-class light corvette **[[Barsen'thor's Defender-class light corvette|Barsen'thor's Defender-class light corvette]] **[[Hero of Tython's Defender-class light corvette|Hero of Tython's Defender-class light corvette]] *Dreadnaught **''Harrower''-class dreadnought **''Haven'' *Freighter **Bulk freighter **XS stock light freighter ***Ace's XS stock light freighter *''Fury''-class Imperial interceptor **[[Darth Nox's Fury-class Imperial interceptor|Darth Nox's Fury-class Imperial interceptor]] **[[Emperor's Wrath's Fury-class Imperial interceptor|Emperor's Wrath's Fury-class Imperial interceptor]] *Hoverbarge **''Pearl's Girl'' **''Soaring Duros'' *Imperial military transport *''King's Ransom'' *Luxury liner *Shuttle **''Fortitude''-class assault shuttle **Imperial assault shuttle **Imperial shuttle *Speeder bike *Starfighter **Bomber ***[[B28 Extinction-class bomber|B28 Extinction-class bomber]] **Plug-6 heavy fighter *''Sun Ranger'' *''Terminus''-class destroyer *VX-5 Ricker *Walker *[[X-70B Phantom-class prototype|X-70B Phantom-class prototype]] **[[Cipher Nine's X-70B Phantom-class prototype|Cipher Nine's X-70B Phantom-class prototype]] |technology= *Anti-aircraft gun *Armor *Autoturret *Blaster **Blaster pistol **Blaster rifle **First Grand Protector's ceremonial blaster **Foundation of Freedom *Blaster power pack *Blowtorch *Bowcaster *Computer **Navigation computer *Cybernetics *Dart *Datamail *Datapad *Droid *Flamethrower *Grenade *Holocron **Barsen'thor's holocron **Noetikon *Hologame table *Hologram *HoloNet *Homing beacon *Hydrospanner *Jammer *Jetpack *Knife *Kolto tank *Laser cannon **HSG-67 laser cannon *Lightsaber **Double-bladed lightsaber **Revan's lightsaber *Opticron *Reactor *Silencer *Sonic shower † *Space station *Spear *Star-chart *Starship *Tibanna *Umbaran jamming field *Vibroblade |miscellanea= *3640 BBY *3670 BBY *592-K *Alcohol **Ale ***Detonator ale *Algae **Unidentified Tibrin algae *Alien *Ammonia *Anodyne *Astrogation *Aurebesh *Banner *Beach *Behavioral Analysis of Marine Life *Berry *Black market *Blacklist *Blood *Bombing run *Bone *Bounty *Brainworm Rot Type A *Burial *Call sign *Cannibalism *Cantina *Carbonite *Chess *Clothing **Bandolier **Boot **Cape **Glove **Hat **Loincloth *Code of the Sith *Corellian Tanamen Fever *Crystal **Hiridiu crystal **Midlithe crystal **Ruusan crystal *Deity **Kavaan *Desert *Detonite *Doonium *Elshandruu Pica miracle cure *Eye patch *Exoboar soup *Exonium *Farium *Flagship *Flensing Rites *Flight suit *The Force **Dark side of the Force **Force ghost **Force-sensitive **Light side of the Force **Force power ***Force Light ***Force lightning ***Force vision ***Shatterpoint ***Shielding technique ***Sith alchemy ***Telekinesis ***Wall of light *Fortress *Frasium *Fungus **Unidentified fungal growth *Galactic Credit Standard *Galaxy *Garden *Gemstone **Corusca gem *General Medical Order 627-A *Great Antennae *Groundquake *Havod *Hibernation sickness *Hollinium *Hyperlane *Immortality *Isotope-5 *Jedi Code *Jumpsuit *Kolto *Language **Basic **Gand **Gree **''Mando'a'' **Rakata **Rodese **Shyriiwook **Sith **Whiphid *Lekku *Lunar Gala *Mandalore's Mask *Mantellian fungolager *Marble *Meditation *Meditation chamber *Minute *Molytex *Moon *Ocean *Ore **Tydirium *Ottegan silk *Parent *Pheromone *Planet **Gas giant *Plant **Cereal **Fern **Flower ***Unidentified banned flower **Kishu reed *Project Meteorite *Revan's mask *Sabacc *Sand Crown of Ruul *Second *Sith artifact **Temple of Sacrifice artifact *Slavery *Sleeper *Spaceport *Species *Spice *Standard day *Standard decade *Standard century *Standard month *Standard week *Standard year *Star system *Susheer State *Tattoo *Tent *Three Great Works *Time *Tonitran jerky *Tooth *Torture *Tree *Trimantium *Tsunami *Unaligned Worlds Protocol Handbook *Vanadium *Veda cloth *Verpine fiber *Warehouse *Ziroxin-12 *Zoosha fabric }}